


Demon Clan Drabbles

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [8]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Death Note, Durarara!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots inside the Demon Clan universe.





	1. Detective L

A knock rang through the hall as the young woman rapped her knuckles over the oak door. _‘Lead Detective L. Lawliet’_ the little gold plaque on the door read. Tamazaki Yuki was very nervous to be meeting her boss for the first time. Detective Lawliet was a reclusive person that almost only talked to his clients and his subordinates through a computer.

“Come in!” a very youthful voice called.

Tamazaki walked in and tensed in surprise when she saw that instead of an older, scary looking man, as she had expected, he found a young man, only in his early 20’s sitting at the large black wood desk. He had brown hair and reddish brown eyes that stood in a very handsome face. Tamazaki blushed.

“Um… L-san?” she asked unsure.

“His secretary,” the brunette replied, smiling softly.  
“I usually deal with new detectives as yourself. I’m Kira Light.”

Tamazaki blushed harder and nodded in understanding.

“Your files are quite impressive,” Light said calmly, picking up some papers.  
“Before joining L’s taskforce, you worked for Lord Phantomhive, did you not?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Tamazaki squeaked.

The handsome man was very intimidating at the moment. He looked younger than Tamazaki was and was already close to Detective L. He must be some kind of prodigy. He was also extremely attractive with the way he now smiled at her, making her blush brighten tenfold.

“I’m sure we’ll be very happy to have you, miss Tamazaki,” he said.

“Thank you, sir! I’ll do my best not to disappoint you!” the woman said brightly.

Light chuckled and waved her comment off.

“There is no reason why you should impress me,” he said.  
“I’m just a simple secretary. It is detective L you’ll want to be noticed by.”

“I’ll be happy is Kira-san would notice me,” Tamazaki blurted out.

No sooner had these words left her lips or she gasped in horror and slapped both her hands over her mouth, her face burning in shame. Light just chuckled amused and gave her a charming smirk.

“I’m very flattered, miss Tamazaki,” he said.  
“I think we’ll get along just fine, working together.”

The woman couldn’t help but smile relieved and she bowed her head before being dismissed. Light watched amused as Tamazaki rushed out the room.

As soon as the door fell closed behind her, he dropped his hand on the head bobbing between his legs. Grinning, he looked down at the mop of dark hair and cradled the face. Dark eyes snapped open and looked up at him almost entirely expressionless, thought Light could clearly see the spark of lust inside those bottomless orbs.

“I think she fancies me,” he told L.

L just grunted something and sucked extra hard on his master’s penis while letting his teeth scrape the sensitive flesh. Light moaned at the sensation and gripped L’s hair tightly, forcing the ‘lead detective’ down to the base before coming hard down the human’s throat.

“ _Fuck_! You feel great around me, like always, Lawliet,” he hissed as he finished coming.

L slurped every drop up hungrily and licked the softening penis clean before finally crawling out from underneath the desk. He gave a tired yawn and stretched out.

“Light-kun is a closet exhibitionist,” he muttered.

“I’m a closet everything as long as it means I get to fuck you,” Light shot back grinning.  
“There’s a lot of paperwork waiting for us, but I’m sure it can wait till tomorrow. Let’s go home.”

L snorted and smirked at the brown haired demon.

“Not satisfied yet then, Light-kun?” he asked amused.

Light smirked back and he pulled L in close, so they were nose to nose.

“Not ever, my Lawliet.”

 


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t like sharing his toys… at least not without having any say in it and no matter how nice they looked, blond with blond, he would kill the pretty boy if he touched his Kida. After all, he would be the laughing stock of his Clan if he let a human steal his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by:  
> Silver_Writing

He really, _really_ didn’t like what he was seeing at all. He was picking Kida up at school for a change, and the sight of his precious pet being a bit too comfortable with Kise Ryouta wasn’t really what he had expected to come across. And he really didn’t like the way the taller blond had slung his arm around _his_ Kida’s shoulders.

Frowning, he stepped through the gates to where Kida and the other teens (and Akashi, because he wasn’t _really_ a teen anymore and neither was Ciel) were all standing around, talking. He plastered a bright, playful grin on his face and made sure he had his usual spring in his step.

“Masaomi~!” he called, waving cheerfully.  
“I came to pick you up! Aren’t I considerate~?”

Kida blushed and nodded as he silently, and slightly reluctantly, stepped out of Kise’s grasp. The tall model pouted a little as he too stepped away, closer to Akashi. Izaya couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the movements and he was quick to jump forward and hug Kida a little too roughly.

“Let’s go home, Kida-kun!” he said, keeping his tone happy and carefree.

As he stepped away and turned towards his older brother to greet him, he saw that Akashi was smirking knowingly, making him hesitate. Still, he grinned and waved before dragging Kida away from the school.

“So? How was your day~?” he asked as they walked through the street.

“It was great!” Kida replied grinning.  
“Ciel and I went to go watch Basketball training, and Kise even taught me-”

Izaya growled and grabbed Kida by the arm. The teen yelped as he was dragged into a dark ally and forcefully pushed against a wall.

“What the hell?!” he shouted, but fell quiet when he saw the furious expression in Izaya’s now glowing pink eyes.

“You’re _mine_!” the demon informant hissed angrily.  
“I _own you_! Every fucking inch! Not that blond ken doll!”

Kida’s eyes widened in shock and he gaped at Izaya.

“W-what? I don’t-” he stuttered.

With an angry growl, Izaya smashed his mouth into Kida’s and kissed him hungrily. The teen whimpered quietly in his mouth and went completely slack, allowing Izaya to do whatever he wanted. This only turned Izaya more feral in his assault on Kida’s mouth. his tongue grew longer and got a sandpaper texture as he mapped out the inside of Kida’s wet cavern.

Kida was shivering in his grasp as he sunk feline claws in the teen’s upper arms to keep him in place. He wanted to do more than just kiss. Kida was his. Everything about the teen belonged to him and it was time that he was reminded of that again.

“Izaya…” Kida gasped as they separated.

 ** _“Mine!”_** the demon growled, pulling at Kida’s belt.

The teen tensed and for the first time, he started struggling against his demonic master.

“N-not here,” he whispered.

“No?” Izaya asked angrily.  
“I think here is the perfect spot to fuck a horny bitch!”

Tears sprang in Kida’s eyes at those words and he stopped trying to fight Izaya just as his pants were pulled down. He was turned round forcefully and pressed face first into the concrete wall of the apartment building. His breath hitched when Izaya pressed two fingers into him and closed his eyes against the painful stretch of the sudden intrusion.

“P-please, don’t…” he gasped.

“Don’t tell me no, Masaomi,” Izaya hissed.  
“I’d start thinking you don’t like me anymore.”

He pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced it with his cock. Kida hissed in pain, but made sure to relax his body so he could take the intrusion without injury. He could already tell that after this was done, Izaya would just make him walk all the way back home, and he rather did that without a ripped and bleeding ass.

“Why…?” he choked out.

“Shut up.”

Kida squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands against the wall as Izaya started roughly fucking him from behind. He tried to tell himself that he was used to it, that he’d done this so many times before, but he was so confused to why Izaya was suddenly so angry at him.

Kida felt as if he was back to the beginning of his deal with the demon. Back when Izaya had shown up in his house and fucked him against his bedroom wall. He had been confused and terrified, just like now. He had hoped he’d never feel like that again, but he should have known he wouldn’t be that lucky.

The teen’s eyes widened when Izaya suddenly grabbed his legs right underneath his knees and forced them off the ground. Kida dug his nails into the stones, scrabbling desperate to get a good grip and keep himself from falling and probably breaking his neck.

Izaya just laughed at the young human’s despair and pulled him back by his legs. Kida screamed as he lost his grip and started falling. He was able to catch himself with his hands just in time, wincing as he scraped his palm on the concrete. Izaya laughed louder at that and switch to get a better hold on Kida’s upper thighs. The teen was now standing upside down with his ass high in the air for Izaya to the taking. His fear also caused him to clamp up, making the demon informant groan in pleasure at the tightness.

“You’re a real acrobat, Masaomi,” Izaya teased.

Kida didn’t reply, nor did Izaya care much for any answer. He was getting close to coming. With a grunt, he pulled Kida’s legs higher around his waist and started fucking the teen harder. Kida was panting and gasping loudly and his arms were shaking badly. He was probably getting tired from the position.

After a few more minutes, Izaya stuttered and stilled, pressing in all the way before coming with a loud groan. He could see Kida shiver and grinned as he let the teen go. The blond dropped heavily to the ground and lay still, completely exhausted and pantsless. Izaya giggled at the sight.

“Get up, Kida-kun,” he said, poking the teen with his foot.  
“We need to go home now, unless you want to stay here.”

He wasn’t going to leave Kida there of course. If he stayed like that, some people walking by would no doubt rape his Kida, and he wasn’t interested in sharing his boyfriend with some strangers. That would be even worse than sharing him with Kise Ryouta.

He pulled Kida up and handed him his pants back. Kida took them with a soft glare at Izaya, tears still prickling in the teen’s eyes. Izaya smirked.

The arrival of a text message had Izaya look away from the blond, who was struggling to get his pants back on, and he pulled out his cellphone with a scowl. It was Akashi.

_Izaya_

_I sent a limousine to your location. Take Masaomi home and take responsibility for your human._

_Seijurou_

The demon informant chuckled and looked back over to Kida. The teen had finally gotten his pants back on. Grinning, he grabbed Kida’s hand and dragged him out of the ally. Just like Akashi’s text had said, a limousine was waiting for them at the street and the duo got in. Izaya pulled Kida into his lap and wrapped his arms possessively around the teen.

“Got what you wanted,” Kida asked bitterly, glaring in front of him.

Izaya pouted and put his head on Kida’s shoulder.

“Tell me I’m better than Kise,” Izaya commanded, hugging Kida closer.

The teen laughed softly and cuddled up more to the demon.

“Wouldn’t know,” he said amused.  
“Kise and I are just friends you know.”

Izaya pouted and put his chin on Kida’s shoulder.

“You looked _really_ friendly with him earlier,” he mumbled.

“Because we have the same homeroom, and I’m the only one there that doesn’t swoon over his celebrity status!” Kida laughed.  
“He called me his bodyguard because I can get the others to leave him alone.”

If a demon could feel embarrassed, then Izaya would at this moment. However, since he was a demon, he didn’t really see any fault in making a mistake like that. it hadn’t harmed him in any way so it was alright by him. Still laughing, Kida turned his head and kissed Izaya’s cheek.

“I’m happy that I can still make you jealous at least,” the teen confessed.

 


	3. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t that he liked it or anything. Not at all. But preparing made him at least hate it less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> L/Yagami Light, Anal Fingering, Masturbation
> 
> Requested by:  
> WizardPartyForever

It was almost time for Light to come back home now. He stopped his work at the computer in the study next to their bedroom. It was pretty much the same job as he had before the Kira case. Play detective from behind a computer screen. Only now, Light was his liaison instead of Watari. He was working ‘under Detective L’ at the Tokyo police force alongside Ciel.

Once he walked into the bedroom, he didn’t waste much time with digging out the small bottle of lube he’d hidden underneath the mattress and shed his pants. It was a little gift from Akira, which he was very grateful for. “Pets have to stick together,” the silver head always said, and L agreed.

Looking around himself to make sure that he hadn’t missed Light coming home, he lathered his fingers and pressed a first one into himself. He sighed and shuddered. It wasn’t that it hurt, and at this point, he was more than used to it, so it didn’t feel strange either. Actually, it was kind of the opposite. Ever since he’d started preparing himself with actual lube, he had also started to enjoy it a lot more. He liked the feeling of his own fingers slowly working himself open, and in the past, he had actually gotten off on it too. the problem was that he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to enjoy it.

Even back in his prison where he’d spend the first year with Light, he had taken on this habit of preparing himself. However, since he didn’t have any lube back then, he had to use his own spit to lube up his fingers. It had hurt a bit more, and it hadn’t helped as much. It was still a lot better than nothing and letting the demon rip him open from the inside.

L moaned quietly as he added a second finger into his own hole and continued thrusting them in lazily, now scissoring himself. He couldn’t help but rest his back in the pillows and close his eyes as he moaned a little louder. He had no idea why it felt so good to do this. Probably the ‘training’, if he was being honest with himself.

After pouring some more lube on them, he added a third finger and started moving with a bit more intent. They made a bit of a squelching noise, which made L blush in turn. A good thing Light wasn’t home yet, he supposed, thought with one glance at the clock, he could see it wouldn’t be long now anymore. Carefully, he twisted his fingers around until he hit his prostate and groaned in pleasure.

Again, L pushed his fingers in deeper. He moaned softly, his eyes falling closed as he lazily thrust them inside himself and twisted them. He spread his legs a bit further to gain better access, blushing at the thought that Light could walk in at any moment.

His other hand went to his erection and he started jerking it in time with his own fingers thrusting into him. his head thumbed back onto the pillows and he moaned loudly in pleasure. He’d never been a very sexual person. Actually, he’d rarely felt any attraction to anyone before meeting Light.

His memories went back to when he’d originally started having sex with Light, back when he was still a free man, unaware of Light’s true form. Unaware of demons. He used to be on top back then. Fucking Light had been amazing. He was so tight and cute when he was writhing and moaning on the bed. His fist around his cock tightened and he stabbed himself deeper, pressing down harshly on his prostate.

With a loud, drawn out moan, L came in his own hand. He shivered at the intenseness of his orgasm and slowly pulled his fingers out, wincing at the slight twinge of soreness. He hoped that would be over before Light got back, because L knew from experience that it wouldn’t be long before he’d be dragged back on the bed.

L sighed and got back up. A quick shower and Light would have no idea what he’d done while he was gone. Not that he feared that the demon would forbid him from preparing himself. On the contrary, he knew Light would be very amused with it. He just didn’t want the brunette to tease him about it and no doubt tell his siblings about it too. The bastard was smug enough as he already was. He wasn’t going to give him even more ammunition to make his life even more unbearable.

Light walked into the house only twenty minutes later. L was on his laptop again, scrolling lazily through the several cases. Most were easy and would be solved within hours, days at most. None interesting enough to catch the great Detective’s fancy. He blinked and scowled as Light shut his laptop and looked up at the demon.

“I’m home, Lawliet,” Light purred.

“Welcome home,” L replied dryly.

Light just chuckled at the human’s lack of enthusiasm and grabbed L by the wrist, pulling him off his chair. His grin widened as he had L flush against his chest and one arm snuck around the detective’s waist and grabbed his ass.

“Come to the bedroom with me,” Light demanded.  
“I want to fuck you so hard you can’t walk anymore.”

 


	4. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Izaya make a deal where they switch ‘pets’ for one night. Kida agrees, but Ciel is less willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Sebastian Michaelis /Ciel Phantomhive/Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya, Body Modification, Bondage, Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Foursome – M/M/M/M, Neko

The set-up reminded Kida of the first time he’d met Izaya’s brothers. He was standing in the middle of a hotel room with nothing but his oversized white hoodie while a pale blond cattail swung nervously behind him and the cat ears twitched on top of his head while he tried to hear any sounds.

When the door swung open at last, Kida’s head shot up, the little bell on his throat tingling sweetly with the movement. This time around, Izaya had even given him a bright yellow cat-collar with a silver bell. That same demon had now entered the room again and was grinning widely. It only heightened Kida’s already frayed nerves.

“You look so cute, Kida-kun~!” the demon giggled.  
“I’m almost jealous of Sebas-chan that he gets to play with cute Masaomi.”

Kida blushed at those words and wanted to point out that Izaya could have him like this whenever he felt like, but the words died on his tongue as their guests stepped in. His eyes went wide at the sight of Sebastian, dressed in casual clothes, walking in with a bound and gagged Ciel thrown over his shoulder.

“The young master refused to join us,” the tall demon explained smiling as he saw Kida’s stricken face.

“I’m a bit offended with that,” Izaya said pouting playfully.  
“I just wanna play a bit with Ciel-kun, but he doesn’t like me~”

Ciel gave an angry, muffled reply that had both older demons laugh amused. Kida couldn’t help but feel sorry for the young Earl as he was roughly thrown to the ground. Izaya was almost instantly on him, his fingernails transformed into long cat-like claws which he used to tear Ciel’s clothes to shreds.

Kida startled at this, but was soon distracted when Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him in. Shivers went down his spine and the blond moaned softly as the demon butler stroked his tail. Sebastian chuckled softly and grasped the furry appendage and tugged on it, making Kida mewl at the borderline painful pleasure.

“Ne, Sebas-chan~” Izaya called out suddenly.  
“Does Ciel-kun need any preparation or can I just fuck him?”

Ciel’s visible eye widened in horror and he started struggling and shouting in his gag. The two older demons just laughed at him.

“The young master hasn’t yet been prepared, but he will heal,” Sebastian replied calmly.

“So mean, nii-san~” Izaya chuckled amused.  
“Don’t worry, Chibi. I’ll be nice, you’ll see~”

Izaya dragged Ciel over to the bed and laid him down on his front, his hips raised so his ass was up in the air. Meanwhile, Sebastian had sat down on the couch and draped Kida over his lap, with his face right over his crotch. The blond didn’t need any other prompting to know what he was expected to do. Licking his lips nervously, he unzipped the demon’s pants and pulled his cock out. He started out giving the shaft a few kitten licks before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently.

He jumped and squeaked around the erection as Sebastian pressed a first slick finger into his hole. The demon chuckled again and slowly started pumping the digit. A loud moan from the bed had Kida glance over. To his surprise, he found Izaya with his face buried between the soft mounts of Ciel’s ass. From the way the demons had positioned themselves, Kida had a perfect sight of his master’s tongue digging into Ciel’s bowels. It was a surprisingly arousing sight.

Ciel’s arms and legs shook as he was slowly fucked open by the long, wet demon tongue. Unlike Sebastian’s, Izaya’s tongue was rough like that of a cat, but this only seemed to heighten the pleasure instead of causing him pain like he would have expected.

He moaned loudly behind the gag and pushed his ass back, forcing Izaya’s tongue deeper. The demon informant chuckled amused, sending vibrations into Ciel’s hole and making the young demon Earl squeak in surprise before moaning again. This time, even Sebastian laughed.

“Looks like the young master is enjoying himself,” he said.

Izaya chuckled again and sat up, licking his lips with a grin. Ciel whined and pulled at the ropes binding his hands together. Izaya pressed his middle finger into the younger’s wet and loosened hole, making Ciel hiss and fall silent. He grinned and started thrusting the finger in and out before looking back over to his older brother.

Sebastian was still sitting calmly on the couch, now with three fingers pumping into Kida, who was still sucking eagerly on the demon butler’s cock. It was quite the sight too. Since the Merge, Kida had made a quick switch and was now a very eager, cock hungry slut.

“Nii-san was right! Ciel-kun loves getting eaten out!” the informant giggled.

This jolted Ciel back into action and he kicked at Izaya with a muffled scream. The demon laughed and grabbed Ciel’s leg, pulling hard to make Ciel lose his balance and fall flat on his stomach. He added a second finger into the Earl’s ass and started scissoring them.

“That wasn’t nice, Chibi~” he scolded playfully.  
“And that while I’ve been making you feel good too!”

The only reply was some more muffled shouting, which caused both Izaya and Sebastian to laugh again.

“I’d fuck the young master quick if you want to finish before he frees himself,” Sebastian said calmly.  
“Besides, you only have an hour… Half an hour now. I prefer to be finished by then.”

To add action to words, Sebastian took his fingers out of Kida and pulled the blond off his cock so that he could settle the teen in a sitting position on his lap, back against chest so they would both be able to enjoy the show of Izaya fucking Ciel soon.

Kida moaned in pleasure as he sank down on the spit-slick cock of the demon. He was a little bigger than Izaya, but not too much so he didn’t feel any pain from the entrance. After all, Sebastian had taken his time stretching him properly, which he was very grateful for.

A muffle shout of pain had Kida look over again. Ciel was now lying on his back – which couldn’t be comfortable with his arms still tied together – with his legs up in Izaya’s arms as the older demon penetrated him. Considering Ciel’s expression, of pain, he hadn’t had the same curtesy as Kida had gotten in terms of preparation.

“So cute~” Izaya giggled, reaching out to cup Ciel’s face.  
“But I bet it would be even cuter if I could see everything.”

Ciel gasped in shock as Izaya grabbed his eyepatch and roughly pulled it off and he gave a muffled protest. Both his blue eyes flew open as Izaya gave a particularly harsh thrust. Kida’s breath hitched at the sight of the demon mark in the young demon’s eye. He’d never seen it before, but he was happy he finally had. The eye had gone from sky blue to deep purple. It was absolutely stunning.

“Ciel,” he muttered softly.

Sebastian chuckled and pushed Kida all the way down on his cock.

“Do you want to see the young master a bit closer?” he asked.

Izaya laughed as he heard the question and pulled away from Ciel to instead take place behind him and lifting the young demon back onto his cock. Ciel whimpered behind the gag and closed his eyes. Kida felt a pang of regret for not being able to see those beautiful eyes anymore.

“Let’s move, alright, Kida-kun?” Sebastian suggested cheerfully.

Kida shouted in surprise as the demon butler grabbed him by the back of his knees and stood up. His arms scrambled to reach back and grab onto the back of Sebastian’s neck to keep himself from falling. And then the man started walking. His cock was still buried halfway inside Kida, and it moved with every step, causing the blond to moan at the strange feeling.

A few moments later, he was on hands and knees in front of Ciel, being fucked from behind. Ciel’s eyes were open again and he was staring down at Kida, making the blond flush bright pink. He looked away shyly, making both adult demons chuckle and even Ciel gave an amused snort.

His amusement was gone again as soon as Izaya started moving, and Ciel gave another groan of pain. Kida’s eyes snapped back up to the young lord’s face, which was contorted in pain and he was blushing.

“Ne, Masaomi~ I think if you licked it a little, it wouldn’t hurt him as much,” Izaya suggested teasingly.

Ciel opened his eyes and turned his head to glare tearfully at the demon informant. It was that look of pain that had Kida make up his mind, and he leaned down. He could feel Ciel tense at the first lick at his stretched rim, but that didn’t deter him. Bravely, he continued licking at Ciel’s hole and the base of Izaya’s cock.

“You have a very obedient pet, Izaya,” Sebastian noted awed.

“I know! Isn’t Kida-kun perfect?”

Kida wasn’t listening to them. Sebastian had found his prostate and was taking advantage of the spot with every slow, deep slide inwards, causing the blond to moan wantonly against Ciel and Izaya. A sudden ripping sound could be heard, and a moment later, two small hands gently cradled Kida’s face. The teen’s eyes snapped open and he stopped licking in order to lift his head and look up at Ciel. The demon Earl had gotten his hands free and was staring down at him with amusement glittering in his beautiful, beautiful eyes before softly pulling on one of the cat ears.

Kida moaned loudly and came violently, making Ciel chuckle behind his gag. Behind him, Sebastian stuttered and stilled with a groan, but he didn’t come yet. Once Kida had come off his high, everything continued for a few more minutes before Izaya filled up Ciel, moaning and eventually, Sebastian came as well deep inside Kida.

Kida still lay panting on the bed, exhausted from earlier actions, as Izaya had completely dressed again and pulled him up. The demon informant looked happy and energetic, like always, as if he hadn’t just had a foursome.

“Let’s go home, Masaomi~” he said cheerfully.

He straightened Kida’s hoodie, which hadn’t been taken off during the whole thing and was now wet with cum and sweat. Kida blushed he hoped he wasn’t expected to walk home like that. still, he meekly allowed the demon to drag him towards the door.

“You think we’re done?”

Izaya stopped and looked back to the bed. Ciel was sitting up, his gag in hand as he glared at the youngest of the two demon brothers with bright pink eyes. The teen spread his legs a little, showing his small, erect penis.

“Suck me,” he commanded.

Kida shivered at the cold expression on the young demon’s face. He didn’t look like he would accept any refusal. Then again, Izaya’s smirk didn’t really look like he was against the idea either. With a giggle, the demonic informant bowed.

“Yes, My Lord,” he said mockingly before stepping back up and kneeling at Ciel’s feet.

 


	5. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon transformation is one of the most iconic parts of being a demon. It would be a disgrace if the new ‘Devil’s Guard Dog’ is unable to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis
> 
> Requested by:  
> oThe_Girl_In_The_Backo

“I can’t do it,” Ciel growled, slamming his fist against the desk in frustrated.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. They’d been at it for a few hours already and still Ciel hadn’t made any progress whatsoever.

“You must concentrate, Young Master,” he said calmly.  
“You’ve done it before, so we know you _can_ do it.”

Ciel snorted and crossed his arms over each other with a childish pout.

“That was under… certain circumstances,” he muttered.

“Then perhaps we should bring those circumstances back, then,” Sebastian suggested, grabbing Ciel by his waist.

The young Earl blushed and struggled out of his servants grasp.

“Let me go you bastard!”

The demonic butler chuckled and did as his master told him. He took a step back and held his hands up while smiling amused.

“Forgive me my forwardness, My Lord.”

Ciel scoffed and turned away.

“It’s useless to keep trying for now,” he said.

With that, Ciel started walking out the door, but Sebastian surged forward and grabbed his arm. Instantly, Ciel turned to face him and struck his butler in the face as hard as he could. Sebastian just smiled and pulled his master closer.

“We can’t stop now,” the butler said.  
“My Father is counting on you.”

Ciel tensed at the reminder that he had been given a task by the Devil himself. He was supposed to be his ‘Guard Dog’, like he had been for the Queen when he was still human. But, to do that job properly, he needed to master all the demon skills. Like transforming in a demonic beast.

“… Fine,” he huffed.  
“If you have any ideas that _don’t_ involve you raping me, I’ll listen.”

Sebastian chuckled and led Ciel back to the middle of the room.

“All you have to do is remember how you felt at that moment,” he said smirking.  
“Try and recall those exact feelings from when you turned the first time.”

Ciel scowled and nodded.

“So…” Sebastian started.  
“What _did_ you feel back then?”

“I felt anger and frustration,” Ciel replied.  
“…. And I felt helpless… Powerless…”

He was looking down now, his hands balled into tight fists in frustration. Sebastian chuckled amused. Ciel took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to bring the memories of that night back to the front of his mind. He had tried for so long to forget, but he had never really succeeded, so bringing it all back was an easy feat.

_‘Ciel bit his lip hard when he was suddenly entered from behind and placed his hands on the window next to his head in an attempt to stay upright. One of the hands on his hips immediately moved and grabbed his right arm by the elbow, pulling it behind his back. Sebastian used his hold on the boy’s arm to gain more leverage to drive deeper into his charge.’_

He shivered as the visions and pain of that moment returned to him. He had wanted to cry back then, still did, but he refused to show that kind of weakness in front of his butler.

“Hatred,” he said.

_‘“Before long, I’ll have you begging for me to fill you up. First in this greedy hole right here, but soon enough you’ll be sucking my cock like it’s a sugar treat,” Sebastian continued his taunting._

He still refused to believe those words, but he was getting closer and closer to that point where he would start to _like_ the depraved things his butler did to him.

“Fear.”

_‘In demon form, Sebastian was apparently able to fuck him even harder, and Ciel moaned in pain as he did so. In a desperate attempt to gain leverage, Ciel started scratching the window. Of course, this didn’t help much and it only created an ear splitting noise when he broke through the glass. His claws found purchase in the marks they had left afterwards, and Ciel pulled himself up a bit more to make the passage easier on both of them. Sebastian gained a better access to Ciel’s insides and Ciel wasn’t in so much pain anymore. Win-win.’_

Arousal.

_‘Sebastian started driving into him with so much force Ciel was sure even his demon body should be breaking, only it didn’t. He barely even felt any kind of pain anymore, while it was clear he should be in agony. Instead, the burning heat plowing his insides felt so incredibly great he couldn’t stop moaning.’_

He blushed as he remembered how good it had felt when he’d shifted. The problem was, he didn’t want to feel good when his butler did those things to him.

“Shifting into demon form will make you feel powerful and invincible,” Sebastian said.  
“That’s why you shift when you feel threatened or utterly helpless like that.”

Ciel nodded in understanding. He took another deep breath and tried shifting again. This time, he could actually feel himself change physically, and he grinned.

“I did it!” Ciel exclaimed happily.

He looked up to Sebastian, who was smiling almost genuinely at him for a change.

“Congratulations, Young Master,” the demon butler replied chuckling.  
“I must say, I usually don’t like dogs, but you make a _stunning_ puppy.”

Ciel huffed annoyed and crossed his arms, trying to ignore the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Go fuck yourself,” he said, though there was no bite in his voice.

“Was that an order, My Lord?” Sebastian shot back teasingly.

 


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil had ordered Akashi to teach Ciel, so that was what he would do. So what if he’d make it fun for him and his brothers? He was a demon. He was supposed to take advantage of any situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis/Orihara Izaya, Threesome – M/M/M, Double Penetration
> 
> Requested by:  
> terra, Thoughtlessly

Ciel was unimpressed and more than a little annoyed as he saw Izaya sitting on top of his desk, swinging his legs happily. It was quite a bit more annoying than Akashi sitting in his chair. When Sebastian had said they had guests, he hadn’t mentioned it were the two people Ciel hated the most.

“What do you want, Akashi,” he asked.

The redhead smiled and leaned forward to rest his head on his hands.

“Father has given me the task to train you,” he replied.  
“I’m here to do what I was ordered to do of course.”

Behind him, Sebastian closed and locked the door of his study, but the young Earl ignored him and the sudden pang of terror in his chest. There were other questions that were more pressing. Sebastian would have no choice but to open the door again if he ordered him anyway.

“What is _he_ doing here, then?” he asked, glaring at Izaya.

“Aren’t you happy to see me back, Chibi?” Izaya pouted.  
“And that while we had so much fun together last time~”

Ciel winced at the memory of the unwanted foursome last time he’d crossed paths with the demon informant and his little human. He preferred to forget that had happened at all.

“I asked his help in teaching you,” Akashi said calmly.  
“The same with Sebastian. They were both very eager.”

Ciel’s eyes narrowed in distrust and he took a step back, only to bump into Sebastian.

“And what exactly do you need help teaching?” he asked suspiciously.

Akashi simply smiled at him and Izaya jumped off the desk, grinning widely.

“Every demon has to represent all 7 of the Deathly Sins,” Akashi explained.  
“Pride is one you already have spades of, so we can continue on to the next one… **Lust**.”

Ciel’s eyes widened in horror as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him while Izaya crowded up on him at the front. Ciel tried struggling, but Sebastian only tightened his grip.

“Sebastian, let go of me!” he ordered frantically.

“I’m sorry, Young Master, but I can’t,” the butler replied.

“His loyalty to his Clan Head comes before his loyalty to you,” Akashi said calmly.  
“It doesn’t matter that he should listen to you through the day. When I tell you he can use you outside his hour, he had no reason to play by your rules.”

Ciel gritted his teeth at that and glared hatefully at the smirking redhead.

“Undress him,” Akashi ordered calmly.  
“You both can have your way with him.”

Ciel paled in horror and he tried once again to struggle free, but was unable to escape the eager demons as they violently ripped his clothes off his body. Izaya was instantly there, latching onto one of Ciel’s perky nipples. The tiny demon moaned quietly as Izaya started sucking and biting on the little nub while Sebastian pinched the other nipple between two fingers and started twisting and pulling on it.

Sebastian’s other arm was still wrapped around his middle, so the hand now grasping his flaccid member was definitely Izaya’s. Ciel bit his lip hard to be quiet as he was slowly rubbed to hardness. He did squeak, however, when suddenly a finger pressed against his asshole. Izaya chuckled.

“Do you want me to make out again with this place?” the demon informant asked playfully.  
“You really liked it last time, didn’t you, Ciel-kun? You love getting kisses from behind!”

“G-go die!” Ciel shouted angrily, trying to wriggle free.

He whimpered and stilled as Izaya pressed his first finger inside of him. It didn’t hurt necessarily. Ciel’s demon body had a very high pain tolerance after all, but it was still a bit uncomfortable, only worsened by his absolute unwillingness to be any part of this. Sebastian had in the meanwhile let go of Ciel’s chest and reached back to undo his own pants and pull out his cock.

“How bothersome,” the demon butler sighed.  
“There is no reason to spoil him, Izaya.”

Ciel’s eyes widened and he screamed as Sebastian suddenly pushed his cock into him along with Izaya’s finger. Izaya just giggled and wiggled his finger deeper while Sebastian slowly slid home. Ciel was used to the dry penetration, but the first push always caught him off guard, and of course it still hurt.

“Whaa! Nii-san, we haven’t played together in so long, ne~?” Izaya exclaimed.

Akashi rolled his eyes, but otherwise did nothing but watch as Sebastian forced Ciel’s head back so he could kiss him savagely while Izaya added another finger next to Sebastian’s cock. Ciel moaned loudly in a combination of pain and pleasure. It was Akashi’s task today to make him lose sight of the pain and only focus on the pleasure. Sebastian had already set a great base of the past year, so it shouldn’t be too much of a bother.

“Give in to it, Ciel. You’ll feel much better,” Akashi purred.  
“I’m sure you can already guess what will come next, right?”

“F-fuck, you…” Ciel gasped out as Izaya added a third finger, making him shudder and twitch.

Akashi chuckled and smirked at him.

“I will… Once they’re done,” he replied calmly.

With that, Izaya lost his patience and ripped his fingers back out before quickly undoing his pants and pulling out his achingly hard cock. Ciel screamed in agony as the demon informant slowly started to press inside of him alongside Sebastian and he tried to twist free. His useless struggles only speared him faster on the two cocks. Black blood dripped down from between his legs, making Akashi smirk.

“Lust isn’t a lack of control. It’s the opposite, actually,” he said, his eyes transfixed on the two cocks plowing the young teen with harsh thrusts.  
“A true demon can decide when they are aroused and when they are not. Usually, we have no reason to conceal the lust though, as my brothers are currently showing you.”

Ciel was barely listening to him anymore. He was gasping and whimpering as he was bounced up and down the two cocks inside of him with no care of his own comfort. Still, Akashi could see he too was hard and already leaking pre-come.

“If I were you, I’d give in to the pleasure soon. We’ll keep going until you do and I’m quite sure the other three won’t mind joining us if I asked them to.”

Ciel whined, his head flopped down on Sebastian’s shoulder and his eyes fell half-lidded. They clouded over with intense arousal rapidly, making Akashi smirk. It had been there for a long while already, but until now, Ciel had kept it at bay with mere force of will. The threat of involving Shiki, Koujaku and Light was apparently to finally have him consciously accept Lust.

“It’s unfair you let them do all the work, Ciel,” Akashi scolded smirking.  
“You should move too. Try to fuck yourself on their dicks. Make yourself feel good.”

Ciel frowned for a moment but still nodded. He grabbed Izaya’s shoulders tightly and started rotating his hips in an attempt to fuck himself while still held up by Sebastian. The three demon brothers chuckled at Ciel’s sudden turn-around.

The young demon was moaning quietly, his brows furrowed in pleasure and his legs shaking. His eyes were closed and he had once again gone limp in his impeding orgasm while his body was moved by the two older demons like a ragdoll. With a weak gasp, Ciel came over his own chest. Both Sebastian and Izaya tensed too at Ciel’s tightening sphincter and shot their seed deep inside the young demon with low groans of pleasure.

Akashi watched amused as Sebastian and Izaya simultaneously dropped Ciel, letting the demonic Earl fall on the ground harshly. They laughed at the pathetic sight of the boy lying in a puddle of black blood and white cum. Akashi stepped forward finally and knelt down next to the panting teen.

“I have to admit I’m impressed, Ciel,” he said as he lifted Ciel’s head.  
“When you do something, you never do it half, do you? Not even giving into Lust.”

Ciel didn’t answer, just stared at Akashi with glassy eyes, still delirious with pleasure.

“You look like you would enjoy more of that,” Akashi mused, stroking Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel gave a sloppy smile and nodded in agreement. Akashi chuckled.

“I bet from now on, one hour a night won’t be enough for you anymore, right?”

“No. More, please,” Ciel whispered desperately, an eager glint in his free eye.

Akashi smiled and took off Ciel’s eyepatch, revealing the marked eye. Ciel blinked up dazed, pouting a little.

“Wouldn’t you like it if I changed your one hour of fun a night to say… seven?” the red haired Emperor of demons asked.

Ciel’s smile widened and he nodded his head.

“Yeah,” he mumbled softly.

Izaya gave a cheer behind them, but was quickly silenced Sebastian, whose eyes were glinting eagerly, but he was clearly not ready to celebrate just yet. Akashi smirked and leaned down to kiss Ciel, pressing his tongue in the slack mouth of the younger demon. Ciel moaned softly and let his own tongue be teased into action, dancing with Akashi’s.

The youngest was panting harshly as Akashi pulled away again. He used his thumb to keep Ciel’s eyelid open and licked the wide open, marked eye, making Ciel gasp in shock before he suddenly screamed in agony. Sebastian and Izaya watched gleefully while Ciel screamed until his throat bled. Dark blood dripped from his eye, still being licked by Akashi. Eventually, Ciel passed out.

“I think I’ll be staying the night, if you don’t mind, Sebastian,” Akashi said as he stood back up.  
“He should be waking up in time for the new deal to start. I made it from ten to five.”

“Thank you, Akashi,” the demon butler said smiling.  
“This is a great reward you’ve given me.”

“Pride may be a necessity for a demon, but it’s time Ciel Phantomhive learns that he should be humble when facing elder demons,” Akashi replied.  
“We are now the rulers of Tokyo and soon Japan. Ciel is beneath us. Even beneath you, Sebastian.”

Sebastian and Izaya both smirked darkly at those words.

 


	7. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiki said he was happy enough to just watch. Koujaku not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Sly Blue/Akira, Aoba Seragaki/Koujaku, Jealous Koujaku
> 
> Requested by:  
> terra

“I lost Aoba again.”

Shiki looked up and smirked amused at Koujaku, who was scowling upset at having lost sight of his lover once again. Finding him should be an easy feat for the demon, thanks to the mark he’d left on the human test subject, but it seemed that Aoba’s Scrap abilities interfered quite a bit with it.

“He’s exactly where he wants to be,” Shiki replied calmly.  
“In bed, fucking my Akira. He’s been doing that a lot.”

Koujaku’s eyes narrowed and he growled. With an angry huff, he turned around and stalked towards Shiki’s bedroom. The older demon chuckled and followed after him. No matter how amusing it was to watch his younger brother rampage, Shiki didn’t want to leave him alone in a room with Akira.

The door swung open, startling Akira and Aoba, who had been fooling around on the large king-sized bed. They were both naked and sweaty, with Akira straddling Aoba. Koujaku growled angrily and charged forward, planning to rip Akira off his lover, maybe killing the silver head, but was stopped by a glinting blade against his neck.

“The fuck is going on!” Aoba shouted.  
“If you guys wanna fuck, wait your turn!”

“No! You’re mine!” Koujaku growled.

Aoba rolled his eyes and pulled Akira down to ravage his mouth hungrily. Koujaku hissed angrily, but didn’t act.

“Just enjoy the show, Koujaku,” Shiki told him amused.  
“Our dear pets are very good together. I like watching them.”

Koujaku growled and jerked in his brother’s hold, making Aoba laugh amused. The blue haired mortal grabbed Akira by the hips and turned the two of them around quickly so he was on top of the silver head. Akira giggled and wrapped his lean arms around Aoba’s neck, pulling him down for a filthy, sex-filled kiss.

That was the last drop to Koujaku. In a flurry of movement even Shiki couldn’t quite follow, he disarmed his older brother and lunged at the bed. Aoba shouted in shock as he was suddenly picked up and thrown over his monstrous lover’s shoulder.

“Koujaku! What the hell?!” he shouted, slamming his fists uselessly in the broad back of the demon.

“You wanna fuck? Fine,” Koujaku grunted.  
“I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for _weeks_!”

He threw the door of the room open and walked out, only pausing minutely when he felt a warm, wet tongue trailing over the outside of his ear shell. Aoba chuckled darkly in his ear, a sound that had Koujaku’s pants tighten instantly.

“You’re so hot when you’re jealous~” the blue haired male whispered lowly.

Koujaku grinned and reached up to grab his lover’s ass roughly, making the other moan loudly in appreciation. Yeah. Aoba wouldn’t be leaving their bed until he agreed to be only his. He didn’t care how long it would take. He had eternity after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long before I wrote for this. I’ve decided to keep the stories all shorter so that I can keep up better.  
> I still have a lot of requests lying ready for this, so for now I won’t be taking new ones until I caught up.
> 
> Also, a quick reminder that I will be writing a sequel to Demon Clan with a new demon and human couple. This time not from any anime, but from my favorite obsession! I hope you’ll all like it ^_^


	8. Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko had never been the most athletic, but Akashi’s new game really asks the most of Kuroko’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Akashi/Kuroko, Momoi, Sex Toys Under Clothing,
> 
> Requested by:  
> yokooChan98

Momoi and Kida were watching basketball practice together. Most of the team were doing so on a separate field from the Generation of Miracles, except of course Kuroko, who was once again their official 6th man. The infamous phantom player, shadow now from none other than Akashi himself. Aomine had reacted harshly at first, but was quick to accept after a private chat with Akashi.

“Something’s off with Tetsu-kun,” Momoi muttered worriedly.

Kida scowled and looked over to the pale blue haired half-angel. He was sweating more than he did usually at this point in their training and instead of being almost deathly pale, he was blushing.

“Tetsu! Come on!” Aomine called, urging the other bluenette back into the game.

Kuroko started running again, slow and careful, as if it was the hardest task in the world. He was already out of breath and he looked like he was in pain, or… Kida snorted loudly and leaned back, grinning knowingly.

“Everything’s fine,” he reassured the pink haired girl next to him.

“How can you be so sure?” Momoi asked curiously.  
“He looks like he’s sick. He might have a fever!”

“Nah. He’s perfectly fine. Better than fine even,” the blond replied with a wink.

Momoi scowled and waited for more explanation. When that didn’t come, she huffed annoyed and refocused on the practice game happening on the field. Kuroko tried to steal the ball from Kise, but stumbled and stiffened, an soft whine escaping him, making him blush even more. Kida’s smirk widened at the sound. He was all too familiar with that particular feeling. It was nice watching someone else suffer through it for a change.

“Those demons are really sadistic assholes,” he muttered amused before standing up.  
“I have a feeling the practice will be cut short, so I’ll be going already. Izaya’s waiting anyway.”

Momoi frowned in confusion at him, but didn’t say anything as Kida walked out of the stadium. Akashi stood at the side of the field, overseeing the little game between his teammates along with their coach. He looked over to Kida as he walked out and caught the blonde’s knowing smile. He smirked back.

After about ten more minutes, Akashi leaned towards the coach and whispered at him. At first, the couch scowled, but he eventually nodded and blew his whistle.

“Kuroko! Come over!” he called out.

Kuroko tensed and looked between the coach and Akashi suspiciously before slowly walking over. Momoi watched fascinated as Akashi grabbed Kuroko’s shoulder and talked to him for a moment in soft whispers before the duo walked out of the stadium as well.

“Alright! Two on two!” the coach told the remaining Miracles.  
“Aomine with Midorima against Kise and Murasakibara!”

Momoi had lost her interest and instead snuck out after the supernatural duo, curious as to what they were up to. She walked up towards the locker room, suspecting they had gone in there. As she stood in front the door, she paused, wondering if she was doing the smart thing. It might be better if she just returned to the sport hall, but then she would never know…

Slowly, she inched the door open, making sure it made no sound at all and slipped in. She could hear the two in the back, hidden between the large lockers. She snuck over, too curious what they were talking about. She was too involved now. She had to know.

“You’re already leaking so much,” Akashi’s voice sounded amused.  
“Were you enjoying yourself that much? You must be sad I pulled you aside then.”

Momoi scowled confused and glanced past the corner, finally getting a visual on the two male beings. To her shock, she found Kuroko standing there fully naked, his arms limply by his side as he watched Akashi standing in front of him, fully dressed and grinning smugly. The blue haired teen had a cock cage on, Momoi now saw, making her blush brightly. Just like Akashi had pointed out, there was pre-come leaking from the open tip. Only recently freed up, if the wet little metal rod Akashi was holding between two fingers was any indication.

“Did you like being this lewd in front of everyone with their knowledge?” Akashi purred.  
“Well, mostly everyone’s knowledge. Kida is quite perceptive of these things, isn’t he?”

“A-Akashi-sama…” Kuroko whispered hoarsely, blushing as he looked pleadingly at the redhead.

“What is it you want, my beloved?” the demon asked, stepping forward and cupping Kuroko’s face with his hands.

“You, Master,” the half-angel whispered.  
“I need Akashi-sama inside me. Please.”

Akashi chuckled and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to the other’s pale lips.

“Very well. We’ll switch the plug for the real thing,” he agreed amused.  
“After we’re alone again. Some privacy if you will, Satsuki.”

Kuroko turned his head, his eyes wide in surprise and Satsuki squeaked in shock at being discovered.

“H-hai! Gomen-ne, Akashi-sama!” she stuttered out before running out of the locker room.

Next time Akashi and Kuroko left together, she would know better than to follow them.

 


	9. A Long Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Clan Assembly, you mention that they all end up at the same academy- could you expand on it a little, like a sort of daily life thing? Smut of course doesn't HAVE to be in it, just, you know, a bonus. It would be funny to see how Sebastian works his way into the school and how he "torments" Ciel (smut obviously) at school. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start using the requests as summaries.
> 
> Ciel Phantomhive/Sebastian Michaelis, No Smut (sorry)  
> Requested by:  
> Thoughtlessly:

Ciel was horrified as the replacement English teacher walked into the room and put his bag down next to the desk. Most of the other students were whispering excitedly, the girls in his class swooning at the handsome new teacher.

“Sensei Hideaki is currently on sick leave, so I will be taking over for him,” Sebastian spoke up.  
“I am Sensei Michaelis. It’s a pleasure to be allowed to teach all of you here at this school.”

Ciel scowled and leaned his head on his hand, glaring at his servant as the demon smirked back at him. He was sitting in the front row, as he always did. He was a studious teen after all. Intelligent, already knowledgeable about most of what they were learning thanks to his hundred plus years of experience. He liked to show off his knowledge to the others and the teachers, which hadn’t made him very popular. Luckily, Ciel couldn’t care less about those ignorant humans and their opinions.

“Now, can someone please tell me where you had left off? Phantomhive-kun?”

Ciel glowered at his servant and tapped the book that lay open on his desk.

“We were reading Mary Shelly’s Frankenstein,” he said coolly.

“Very well. Would you be so kind as to read a passage, then?” Sebastian suggested.

Ciel gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had no idea what his butler was up to, but he didn’t like it in the slightest. Whatever it was, the butler would suffer for it as soon as they left the school.

“I’m British. Sensei Hideaki left the reading to the others so they can improve,” he said.

“I understand, but I think everyone could learn from hearing you, a native English speaker, read aloud.”

“Fine,” Ciel grunted, standing up and grabbing his book to read a bit.  
_“Nothing is so painful to the human mind as a great and sudden change.”_

.              .              .              .              .

“Phantomhive-kun, could you please stay behind?” Sebastian asked as the class ended.

Ciel scowled annoyed, but stayed put in his seat as the others all left. Most of the other students looked smug as they passed him by, glad to finally see the British boy in trouble. Ciel just ignored them all and waited calmly for the door to fall closed before standing up and slowly approaching his servant.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, mutt, but I don’t like it,” he hissed.

“I’m merely serving as a replacement teacher,” Sebastian replied simply.  
“As such, I would prefer it if you showed some more respect. Your behavior in class as unacceptable.”

Ciel snorted and stepped closer to where Sebastian was still seated at the teacher’s desk and grabbed him by his tie. He easily yanked his butler out of his chair, the contract between them forcing Sebastian to move with him and allow the smaller demon to push him to his knees. Ciel smirked and hopped on top of the desk. He crossed his legs calmly, glaring down haughtily at his servant while still holding on to the silk tie.

“As your master, I would prefer it if _you_ showed _me_ some more respect,” he spoke coldly.  
“I don’t care about the students and what they think of me. Cross me again and I will have you crawl behind me like the disgusting dog you are for the rest of the day.”

The narrowing of Sebastian’s eyes had his grin wider and he pulled at him again, using the fancy tie as a leash. He bent down a little and allowed his visible eye to glow bright, demonic pink.

“I wonder what your brothers will think if I made you do that…” he murmured gleefully.

With that, he released Sebastian and pushed him away with the heel of his shoe before hopping back of the desk gracefully. He calmly walked towards the door and opened it, not even looking back on his servant now sitting on the floor.

“Don’t bother me for the rest of the day. I will punish your insolence later.”

.              .              .              .              .

Kida and the Miracles all looked up as Ciel walked into the cafeteria. Even the humans could sense his murderous aura, and they all looked at the youngest demon with worried and curious expressions.

“What is going on, Ciel-kun?” Momoi asked softly as the boy sat down next to her.

“Nothing to worry about,” Ciel replied, glancing at Akashi with a cold smirk.  
“I simply had to teach my dog who he is supposed to obey, that’s all.”

Akashi simply raised an amused eyebrow, but didn’t say a word. He had no reason to disagree with the young Earl, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the request said with smut, but that just wouldn’t be realistic. Sebastian has full control during the night only, but he must obey Ciel during the day. Ciel is too bitter and hateful for the rape he has to go through every night to allow Sebastian anywhere near him in school, so it would be more likely that he’d tell Sebastian off or publicly humiliated him. And Akashi won’t do more for Sebastian than he had already done. He wouldn’t give the permission either. It’s too fun for him to see the two struggle together.


	10. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request you say. I say Aoba in a foursome with Akashi and Kuroko. He keeps saying that he has no interest in Aoba, but let him change his mind because of curiosity. He's the boss. He could order Koujaku to give him Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Akashi/Kuroko/Aoba, Aoba/Koujaku, Threesome, Non-con, Orgasm denial, Hand jobs  
> Requested by:  
> Kimmico

Akashi couldn’t help himself. While he had originally no interest in any of his brothers’ mates, he had to admit that aside from Ciel, Aoba was by far the most interesting. The fascination, bordering on obsession not only Koujaku, but also Shiki and Akira, had towards the blue haired artificial human. It made Akashi curious about what made them adore Aoba so much. He hated not being in the loop.

Koujaku was very on edge when he and Aoba arrived at Akashi’s home. It was Kuroko to greet them at the door, smiling kindly and leading them not to the drawing room, as the duo had expected, but instead, they went up the stairs to a large guest bedroom. There was a gigantic four-poster Californian King bed with red satin curtains and sheets. They could hear the sound of a shower from behind another door, only adding to the awkwardness.

“Akashi-sama will join us soon,” Kuroko said calmly.  
“Would you like to drink something? Some wine?”

Aoba shook his head timidly and bit his lip shyly while Koujaku accepted a glass of red wine and gulping it down in one go. The sound of rushing water cut off and moments later, Akashi walked out, still dripping wet with only a towel tied around his waist.

“Koujaku, Aoba, how nice of you to join us,” he greeted smiling.

“What are we doing here, Akashi?” Koujaku asked instantly.

Akashi just smiled mysteriously at his brother and sat down on the bed with his legs spread invitingly. Kuroko took the hint immediately and fell to his knees in front of the Clan Head. Neither of them seemed bothered by their audience as Kuroko undid the towel and took his master’s member between his pale pink lips. Akashi moaned quietly and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“I’m sure you have a lot of fun making your pet angel suck you off all the time, but can you do that _after_ you explained what we’re doing here?” Koujaku asked embarrassed.

Akashi opened his eyes again and smirked devilishly at his brother.

“This _is_ why you are here,” he said amused.  
“Your lover is quite popular, and I’m starting to feel left out.”

“You want to… to… w-with… me…?” Aoba squeaked terrified.

“Yes,” Akashi replied calmly.

“No,” Koujaku growled coldly.

Akashi’s eyes flashed dangerously pink and he grabbed Kuroko by his hair, pulling the half-angel off his cock. The blue haired teen’s eyes were glassy with lust and his pupils were blown wide. He seemed already too far gone to really know what was happening around him.

“Go and prepare yourself, sweetheart,” he told the angel.

Kuroko nodded obediently and stood up to undress, ignoring the three pairs of eyes staring at him.

“I was planning on allowing you to join us, but if you’re going to be like that…” Akashi told his brother.

Koujaku scowled, but still lowered his head in submission. Akashi smiled pleased and he nodded towards a chair in the far corner of the room.

“Sit down over there and just enjoy the show for now,” he told his brother.

Koujaku nodded reluctantly and walked over to his appointed seat. Aoba was trembling all over and he stared at his lover with a betrayed look. It was the second time Koujaku handed him over to one of his brothers without his consent. Sure, he fucked Akira on a regular basis, but that was always when his Desire, which he lately addressed as Sly, took over control. If only Sly would take over now. He was pretty sure the other him would enjoy what was to come much more than he did.

 _‘I can’t get out,’_ Sly told him.  
_‘He’s blocking me off. I can barely talk to you.’_

“He’s been trying to get out ever since we entered the bedroom,” Akashi spoke up suddenly.  
“However, I want _you_ completely present for this. Perhaps later, I will let him out and have his fun too.”

“Why?” Aoba whispered hoarsely.

“Call it curiosity,” Akashi replied simply.  
“You aren’t only wanted by my brothers and Akira, but apparently, you had several potential lovers at your old home, correct? A… Noiz, Mink, Clear, Trip, Virus,… Ren… There is something about you that attracts them. Even some of my friends have been leering at you, perhaps even without them realizing they were doing it.”

His smile grew a little colder, making Aoba curl into himself in fear.

“Last night, my Tetsuya even had an erotic dream of you,” he said.  
“I had to punish him obviously, but it made me decide to have you at least once.”

Aoba glanced over to the other side of the bed, where Kuroko was quietly fingering himself. He had his back turned towards them, showing clearly the already healing lash marks of a whip. He swallowed nervously and turned his head back towards Akashi, who was leering darkly at him.

“Undress and open yourself up, Seragaki Aoba. I won’t do it for you, but I _will_ fuck you.”

Aoba scrambled to obey and took off his clothes before taking the half-empty bottle of lube Kuroko handed over to him before the young angelic being climbed over the bed onto Akashi’s lap. Aoba looked away blushing as the younger bluenette slid down the demon’s cock with a breathy moan and started moving his hips at a calm, relaxed pace. Even while that was going on, Akashi still didn’t take his eyes off Aoba as the artificial human coated his fingers with lube and pressed two inside of himself.

Aoba winced a little at the stretch, but he breathed out and relaxed a bit, making it easier on himself. He was shaking a little in fear. Akashi was terrifying, even more so than Shiki and monster Koujaku combined. He was so scared of what he’d do to him. Kuroko was barely more than a husk filled with nothing but obedience. Sometimes Aoba wondered if it was really the ritual that had done that to him or if Akashi had broken him so thoroughly no personality was left behind. Would that happen to him too?

He looked back up as he pushed a third finger in and saw Akashi still staring at him, his eyes burning bright pink with lust. Akashi smirked and grabbed Kuroko’s hips. He carefully guided the half-angel upwards and back off his lap.

“Looks like our guest could use some help,” he said in a seductive purr.

Kuroko scowled in confusion and looked over to Aoba before realization dawned on him. The teenager shuffled forward and grabbed Aoba’s wrist, carefully pulling his hand away from his privates and out of his now slicked and stretched hole. Aoba looked confused at him, but his eyes quickly snapped back over to Akashi as the redheaded demon moved.

“On all fours,” Akashi commanded.

For a moment, Aoba thought he was talking to Kuroko, but when he saw the angel looking at him expectantly, he quickly moved to obey. As soon as he was on hands and knees, Kuroko dove underneath him and a moment later, his half-hard cock was eased into a hot, soft mouth. Aoba couldn’t help but moan quietly in surprise and pleasure, but that was gone just as quick as he felt Akashi positioned himself behind him.

Aoba closed his eyes and whimpered in fear when his hips were grabbed, but Akashi’s hands were gentle as they positioned Aoba to his liking. Aoba expected the demon to enter him immediately and take his pleasure, like Shiki had done, and like Koujaku’s beast, but instead, Akashi leaned over his back while ribbing his back in soothing circles.

“I always ensure my partners enjoy their time with me, Aoba,” Akashi whispered huskily.  
“Relax, soon, I will show you the highest heights of ecstasy. I’ll make you scream my name.”

With that, he started pushing the head of his cock into Aoba, who moaned quietly at the feeling. Thanks to Koujaku’s insatiable libido, Aoba was completely used to being entered like this, he’d even grown to love it. For a moment, he started fearing that Koujaku had been conditioning him just for times like these, but the next moment, Akashi was all the way inside and already he brushed against the artificial human’s prostate.

Aoba’s arms shook and he moaned loudly in pleasure as Akashi pulled out halfway, only to sink back into him at a slow pace, making sure to drag his cock over that one spot that made the human see stars. For about five minutes, Akashi kept the pace calm and gentle pace, always striking that spot dead on with every stroke inward, and dragging his length against it every time he pulled back out. It had Aoba panting and moaning like a whore, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, not when he was this close to shooting his load right into Kuroko’s talented mouth.

“I-I’m g-gona… I’m…” he gasped out.

Suddenly, Akashi stopped moving and even pulled out.

“Tetsuya,” he said, his tone calm and commanding.

Aoba whined desperately and tried to thrust down ward when Kuroko took his lips off his twitching erection and wiggled out from underneath him. Akashi smiled and held out his arms towards the angelic teen, who crawled towards the Demon Emperor.

“Let me taste him,” Akashi whispered softly before pulling his lover in for a deep kiss.

The two kissed for a while, moving away from Aoba as Akashi pushed Kuroko on his back and entered him, making the half-angel moan in pleasure. Aoba whined softly in disappointment over being left out, but quieted down when two warm, strong arms wrapped around him and he was surrounded by the familiar scent of his demonic lover.

“I’ll help you out here, Aoba,” Koujaku whispered huskily, nuzzling Aoba’s neck lovingly.

The blue hared young man gasped softly as Koujaku’s warm hand wrapped around his strained and leaking cock and started jerking him off. It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak like this as he desperately rutted into his lover’s fist while watching Akashi and Kuroko fuck through lidded eyes.

Aoba would have never thought he’d get off on watching other people do it, and yet here he was, moaning loudly as he spilled his seed into Koujaku’s hand and all over the bed sheets. As soon as he stopped coming, he slumped forward, only to be caught into his lover’s strong embrace as Koujaku kissed his neck and shoulder blades gently.

“Let’s go home, Aoba,” the demon murmured against Aoba’s soft flesh before standing up.

Aoba scowled confused and watched as Koujaku picked up his clothes and handed them over to him.

“B-but Akashi-…” he whispered worried, sending a fearful glance over at the redheaded demon.

Akashi didn’t pay them any attention though, too busy going balls deep into Kuroko to care about anything else than fucking the half-angel’s brains out. Koujaku chuckled.

“He won’t mind the privacy,” he said amused.

Aoba grinned and nodded in agreement before quickly donning his clothes again. The quicker they got home, the quicker they could be off again and that sounded like a wonderful idea right about now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the request said foursome, and Kimicco did ask to put Koujaku in there too, but this was what came out and I really like it! It’s also one of the longer drabbles.  
> Hope you still liked it though!


	11. Caught in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Shiki have a private moment during a Clan meeting, but are interrupted. Luckily, Izaya isn’t planning to ruin their fun, but rather join it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver_Writing requested:  
> Ooh these two are my favorite anime in this series and this was interesting to read! I feel like Shiki and Akira are missing out tho... Izaya and Kida walk in on them fucking?
> 
> Tags:  
> Akira/Shiki/Izaya/Kida, Foursome, Double Penetration, Blow Job

“Ah~!”

“Hush, Akira,” Shiki rumbled amused.  
“If you are too loud, they’ll hear you.”

The silver haired human whimpered and shook his head as he clawed desperately at the velvet of the couch. In the next room, the Yakuza was meeting about something or other that the silver head didn’t care much about. All he knew was that Shiki was supposed to attend, but had instead decided to play with Akira’s hole.

Akira’s back arched and he bit his hand with a low whine as Shiki added a fourth finger into him. He was already leaking, and if his master kept abusing his prostate like this, he wouldn’t last much longer anymore. With another stroke over the bundle of nerves, Akira threw his head back and sobbed in need, his legs shaking as he kept them spread for his demon master to sit between them as he played.

“You look so perfect like this,” Shiki whispered hotly.

“S-Shiki… Ah~… Please!” Akira whimpered.

The demon chuckled lowly in answer and pressed his thumb against the already filled up hole of his pet, making Akira shudder and let out a drawn out moan. The human’s hips twitched needily, as if trying to get the last digit into him as well, but he didn’t move. Shiki had made it clear that their game would be cut short if Akira did.

“What do you want, my Akira?” Shiki asked softly.

Akira keened as he felt Shiki’s thumb pet the rim of his hole and trashed his head from side to side as a desperate need filled him. His straining cock leaked some more pre-come and he felt like he was going to burst any second now.

“I want you! I-I want Shiki to put his whole fist inside of me, please!”

“Cute~”

The two tensed and looked over to the door, where they found Izaya and Kida standing, watching them. The younger demon was grinning widely, his fierce pink eyes staring hungrily at where Shiki had his fingers stuffed inside Akira while Kida stood behind his owner, looking mortified at having interrupted them at such an intimate moment.

“Why are you interrupting, Izaya?” Shiki asked annoyed.

“Just thought you wanted to know the meeting was adjourned, since they couldn’t continue without their big boss,” the younger demon sibling replied with a casual shrug.

“Fine. You told me. Leave,” Shiki huffed.

Kida twitched as if he wanted to obey the cold command, but Izaya continued staring at his older brother and the slave hungrily, ignoring the reply. Shiki narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his brother as Izaya cocked his head and grinned in a way that never promised anything good. Even for a demon, Izaya was a horrible trouble-maker.

“Are you going to fist him?” Izaya asked innocently, making Kida squeak in horror.

“That was my intention, yes,” Shiki sighed, resigning to the fact that he wouldn’t get rid of his younger brother and pulling his hand out of his whining and whimpering pet.

“We don’t need to stop just because they’re watching!” Akira huffed out pouting.

Shiki rolled his eyes and wanted to snap at the human to shut up, but a cheerful chuckle from Izaya had him stay silent as he watched his sibling approaching and pulling off his trademark jacket. Kida trailed after his owner looking like a pup that knew it was about to go to the vet, but didn’t want to make his master angry by fighting. Shiki never truly understood why Izaya kept turning the boy into a cat when he had much more in common with a dog.

“If you changed your mind, how about we stretch his ass with something else?” Izaya purred seductively.

This actually had Shiki perk up in interest. While Izaya was definitely far from his favorite brother, he had to admit the information broker was probably the most creative and sexual one in their Clan and he was in no way opposed to sharing his pet with him, as he knew it would no doubt end with incredible pleasure. Izaya could satisfy an incubus in heat if he put his mind to it, after all.

“Let me guess. You have a plan to involve your own mutt as well,” Shiki said, glancing over to the human teen, who instantly turned red and looked away nervously.

“Why wouldn’t Masaomi join?” Izaya shot back in a chuckle as he undid his pants and pulled out his already hard cock.  
“So, you up to sharing, big bro? I’ll share with you if you do~”

Shiki rolled his eyes and pulled Akira up on his knees, making the human squeal as he forced the slave’s head down against his chest and grabbed his ass cheeks to pull them apart and present his nicely stretched hole to his younger brother, who giggled and happily sandwiched Akira. The two moaned quietly as Izaya slid inside his brother’s pet, making Shiki grin.

“He’s a treat, isn’t he, Izaya?” he purred.  
“Can take so much and always enjoys it.”

“He’s pretty good, but you stretched him too much to have fun on my own!” Izaya pouted, and then cackled as Akira twisted around with a shriek of anger and tried to hit him.

“I wasn’t planning to let you have him on your own,” Shiki replied with a smirk.

He grabbed Akira’s left leg by the back of the knee and hoisted it up around his waist so he could press the head of his cock in next to Izaya. Akira gasped softly and groaned before relaxing his body as much as he could, accepting his master into him.

The two demons started a calm rhythm with Izaya pulling out whenever Shiki pushed in. Akira was moaning loudly in pleasure and dug his nails deep into Shiki’s shoulders as he tried to hold on to dear life while the two demons started to speed up and became more violent in their movements over time.

“What about your mutt?” Shiki asked after a few minutes, glancing over to where Kida was still standing and determinedly staring at the wall.

“Kida! Get undressed!” Izaya barked at the reminder, and he stilled his thrusting, making Akira whine when Shiki did the same.

Kida reluctantly obeyed and took off his hoodie, jeans and underwear before stepping up to the couch where the two demons and Akira were sandwiched together. He stopped in front of Izaya, waiting for another command. The youngest of the two demons giggled and grabbed the human teen by the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep, filthy kiss. After a few moments making out, Izaya pulled back a little and smirked at his pet.

“Akira is being so good for me and Shiki-nii, so you can pay him back~” the youngest demon suggested.

For a moment, Kida frowned in confusion, but as Izaya brushed his thumb over Kida’s lower lip with a wicked grin, the teen understood and started blushing. After only a second of hesitation, Kida dropped down on his knees in front of the couch and took Akira’s throbbing and leaking erection in his mouth, making the older human moan loudly and jerk in between the two demons. His ass clamped down in the sudden extra pleasure, tightening around Izaya and Shiki, who in turn groaned in pleasure as well.

“Move, Akita,” Shiki ground out, pulling his pet up with his hips before forcing him back down.

Kida didn’t have to do anything but suck as Akira started thrusting his own hips, moving between fucking into the blonde’s mouth and sitting down into the demon cocks. Kida did his best to ignore the loud moans from the three above him and focused hard on pleasuring Akira, as if it had been Izaya. His hands twisted where he was holding onto the couch, desperate to move to his own aching erection, but hesitated to do so.

“Play with yourself,” Izaya suddenly ordered.

Kida tensed in surprise and started getting up, but a hand buried itself in his hair and forced him all the way down Akira’s shaft, making him choke and the older human moan in pleasure. His eyes snapped towards the low chuckle and he met with Shiki’s blood red ones as the demon stared down at him in cruel amusement, his arm pushing down on Kida. Izaya cackled at that and the blonde’s eyes slid over, staring wide-eyed at his master as the information broker grinned back at him.

“You’re horny,” Izaya stated with a giggle.  
“So you should take care of your boner.”

Kida blushed, but did as the demon suggested. He moaned softly as his own hand made contact with the heated flesh hanging between his legs. This, in turn had Akira gasp in pleasure and clench down on the demon cocks.

As Akira started nearing his completion, he sped up, almost desperate for release as he fucked himself on the demons and into Kida’s mouth. The teen’s hand sped up along with Akira’s movement as he too chased his own orgasm. Part of him felt envious of the other human that he had to do it by his own hand while Akira had the stimulations of three other beings. On the other hand, he was incredibly grateful it wasn’t _him_ who had two dicks in his ass, even though he could do with _one_ right now…

With a soft moan, Akira’s body locked up and he came down Kida’s throat. The splatter of salty cum on his tongue was enough for the blond to come with a low groan. The hand in his hair finally released him and the teen sat up, taking in large gulps of air. The two demons continued plowing into the now limp human in between them for a while longer before they too pressed in deep and came almost simultaneously with each a loud groan of pleasure.

“That was fun~!” Izaya giggled as he pushed Akira off himself and off the couch.

Kida had to scramble back to keep from getting crushed by the exhausted human, who still landed somewhat in the teen’s lap. Akira whimpered softly, but was too tired to get back up and instead snuggled up against the blond. The affectionate gesture made Kida smile fondly and he placed his hand in the unruly mop of silver hair. The blond chuckled in amusement as Akira practically purred and pressed his head into Kida’s hand like a kitten would.

“You know, Shiki,” the silver haired male started, looking up at his demonic master with a cheeky grin.  
“I think we should get caught in the middle more often, so I can… get caught in the middle again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests can be send in the comments down below.


End file.
